1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for amplifying solar energy used for recycling greenhouse gas. More particularly, the apparatus is amplified by the solar energy while the greenhouse gas is passing through a sealed compartment to heat-up to increase the temperature of gas in the sealed compartment without electrical power. The apparatus is made of a metal box to form a compartment with a coiled tube, the upper and lower metal meshes acting as fins, a pair of the transparent lids.
2. Related Prior Art
The solar energy is one of the major natural energy, which can be utilized to the human life. Recently, a lot of researches have performed in order to utilize the solar energy available in our lives. The utilizing of the solar energy has a merit to prevent the environmental pollution, too.
Generally, a conventional method for obtaining the commercial energy from the sun, the thermal energy is produced by using the solar cells. However, the structure of the solar cell system is so complicated. Furthermore, the construction cost of the solar energy system is undesirably expensive. Therefore, there is a demand raised for developing a simple and cheap energy transforming device, which is efficiently transforming the solar energy converting to the thermal energy.